Hagane No Chronicles
by Rei Kiri
Summary: Just a bunch of short one-shots I wrote for prompts or random ideas that came up my mind. Mostly Ed/Roy.
1. Equivalent Exchange

_**A/N: **So... since I write a lot of short fics that don't really deserve to flood my page, I decided to gather them all here. They will mostly be Roy/Ed fics, but sometimes I write stuff with no real ship or maybe some Elricest in the future I'm really not sure. ANYWAY I'm keeping this tagged as 'complete' even though I'll add stories whenever I write them._

_I hope you'll enjoy your reading! :)_

* * *

**Title: Equivalent Exchange**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Language, crossdressing, sexual themes

.

.

"If you wanted to fuck something that wears a dress, you should've dated a fucking _girl_, not _me_." Ed said grumpily, his hand playing with the annoying string of satin on his flesh shoulder. His cheeks were flushed deep red, and he thought this couldn't get any worse than this. How the hell it even came to that was a mystery for him – but then again, every time Roy wanted him to do something he ended up miraculously doing it. Fuck Roy and his way-too-good manipulating skills.

He watched as the older man's chuckle turned into a full-out laugh, only earning him a furious glare from Ed. Unfortunately for the younger alchemist, that meant lifting his eyes from the floor, and thus making the mistake of accidently looking at the body length mirror Roy had laying in his bedroom. Why on earth he needed one was a question Ed had long ago given up on the answer to, but the result was all the same: he saw himself standing there in a tiny black dress. It barely covered anything; the only thing preventing his nipples from being completely visible was a strip of white lacing, and about three inches lower the solid colour changed and the fabric changed into some kind of a black see-through fabric that was divided into two with a small, white ribbon right at the beginning of the separation, half revealing everything lower than his chest. As if that wasn't exposed enough, the whole thing wasn't even long enough to completely cover his black tanga underwear and ending with another strip of while lacing decorated the garment. It surely didn't help him to feel manly that his hair was loose over his shoulders as well.

He swallowed thickly, watching the deep shade of red that already covered his face growing even deeper, and he pressed his lips together, not sure if in an attempt to prevent himself from going sick or from joining Roy in his laughter. He looked ridiculous – which only made sense, considering the fact he was _wearing a goddamned dress_.

Ed's hands clenched into fists as he finally managed to meet Roy's eyes. "It's not fucking funny you asshole! I can't believe you somehow managed to get me to wear a _dress_!"

Roy's laughter stopped, but only barely, and he returned Ed's stare evenly. A few last choked giggles escaped his lips before he managed to calm it down. "It's not a dress, Edward, it's a babydoll. And I don't want to date 'a fucking girl', I want to date _you_." The last part of Roy's words wasn't said in a chuckle anymore, but in a much softer, sweeter tone, and the older man stepped closer. He raises his hand to be placed on Ed's chin, softly holding him in place. "And, just so you know, you look incredibly sexy like this," he practically purred, and leaned in to place a short, soft kiss on Ed's lips.

Ed's eyes went wide. How could Roy think he looked sexy in _this_? It was humiliating! He broke away from Roy, glaring at him. "I don't care what it is! It's girly and I'm going to take it off now – "

"Oh but you look so cute when you're wearing this! Makes me want to reach behind you and – "

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY BUTT?!" Ed bellowed, jumping away from Roy's hand that, while he was too busy sulking and trying to make the ground open and swallow him sneaked behind his back and, with no warning, landed on his behind and gave a little squeeze. He glared up at the taller man, only getting angrier when he smirked and closed the distance again, now placing the hand that violated Ed's rear on the small of his back and using it to pull the teen towards him.

"I just couldn't resist the temptation, you're so _adorable_ – "

Ed looked up at Roy angrily. "_DON'T_ call me adorable! Adorable is for puppies and I'm _not_ a puppy!"

"Oh, I know you're not, but that doesn't change the fact that you are adorable." Roy said, a final tone to his words. He smiled, and that curve of his lips was so beautiful that it melted some of Ed's fury away. Some, but definitely not all of it, and he frowned before he spoke again.

"Adorable does _not_ equal sexy, and you said that wearing this will spice things up! So far you've done nothing but make fun of me and molest me! I can't see how this situation is supposed to turn me on, and you definitely don't look like you're up to anything but mocking me."

"Do I?"

Ed gulped as he saw the shift in Roy's features. Gone was the smile, now replaced with a malicious smirk, and a spark of mischief played in the blackness of his now slightly narrowed eyes. His voice was now low, coated with lust. He pulled Ed closer, now forcing their bodies to touch. The teen blushed, now able to feel the obvious hardness in Roy's pants. He wasn't expecting this, not at all.

"Roy…" he said, almost managing to forget for a moment about what he was somehow convinced to wear. Roy's lust was contagious, and he found himself drawn closer, longing for more contact.

The dark haired man used the hand that still rested on Ed's chin to bring him closer for another kiss, a deeper one, and the younger alchemist opened his mouth to welcome him inside with a soft moan. He could feel Roy's hand traveling slowly over his back, and could feel the soft fabric of the babydoll moving against his skin, and he had to admit that the texture actually felt very nice, so smoothly moving over him. He raised his hands to be wrapped behind his lover's head and deepened the kiss. He felt himself melting into the feeling of Roy touching him so tenderly, and felt warmth spread through his body and then focusing on the growing erection between his legs.

He tried to move closer, his steel hand leaving Roy's nape for the sake of traveling down his body. He moved it over the side of the man's face before reaching down to the first button of his shirt, skillfully popping it open, and then the next one and the next one. Soon enough Roy's white shirt was completely unbuttoned, laying open on the older alchemist's chest in a very attractive way. Ed moved even closer, placing his flesh knee between Roy's legs, rubbing against the bulge there. He could feel the other man groaning through the kiss, and answered with a needy sound of his own.

"Fuck, Ed…" Roy breathed, pausing the kiss but only so he could look at Ed for a short moment before his hand left the blonde's chin in order to hold on his automail hand that now rested against his stomach. He resumed the kiss and took a step backwards much to Ed's displeasure, but his hold on Ed's hand pulled the younger man along with him as he kept stepping backwards. Ed was about to voice a protest before Roy stopped, his other hand leaving Ed's back so now both his hands held on the smaller man's arms, and he pulled him, reversing their positions and now Ed knew why he stopped, but he didn't even have time to respond before he was pushed onto the soft surface of the mattress, making it bounce under his weight.

He looked up at Roy with a smirk, knowing perfectly well what's to come next and eagerly watching as the dark haired man climbed on the bed, slowly moving to hover on four just over him. "You're so gorgeous," Roy whispered in admiration.

Ed smiled at him. "So're you," he purred, and for a short moment Roy did nothing but look at Ed. Just before the latter was about to get annoyed by the delay and simply pull Roy on top of him and _claim_ he finally moved, advancing a little bit farther on the bed so he could sit just on top of Ed's crotch. Ed gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Roy over his hardness, letting out a groan as he felt him moving slightly. He opened his eyes when he felt warm hands on his chest, and saw Roy staring at him with appreciating look, his hands placed over the ribbon that was the only thing that kept the garment Ed was wearing intact and painfully slowly undoing it, and then pushing the fabric off his shoulders. Ed's breathe hitched at the soft touch brushing over his skin, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body. The feeling only intensified when Roy leaned in, placing soft kissed on the sensitive area of Ed's neck and neck base, traveling over his collarbone, and Ed couldn't help a moan of appreciation. Prompted by a light touch from Roy's hands he lifted the upper part of his body, allowing Roy to completely remove the tiny dress off his body and toss it aside while Ed used his new height leverage to do exactly the same to Roy's shirt.

Now almost completely naked, and with Roy over him with his bare chest, it became impossible to hold back anymore and Ed pulled the other man on top of him. He captured his lips in a passionate kiss with something like a hungry growl and wrapped his legs around him, restraining him to remain where he wanted him to – right on top of him, as close as possible.

They both lay panting in bed, messy from sweat and other things but both completely content and satisfied. The last remains of his orgasm still lingered in Ed's muscles, drowning him in heavenly kind of laziness as he turned to look at Roy at his side. He smiled when he saw the blissful expression on his lover's face.

"Fuck, Roy," he managed to say, his words still coming out in a pant. "That was good."

He watched Roy's lips twisting in a smug smirk at that, and Roy opened his eyes to look at him. "I have to agree," he said, and turned as well, now laying on his side facing Ed, his elbow resting on the bed in a way that allowed his hand to support his head as he was looking at the blonde. "You're always hot, but now… thank God you had such a funny reaction to the whole thing, otherwise I'd just take you there on the spot."

Ed blushed, and now that Roy moved he could see the black cloth laying, forgotten, on the edge of the bed. The lacing was bold against the blackness of the small dress-thing and the dark blue of Roy's sheets, mocking him. "Maybe you should've done just that. I have to say, I enjoyed the 'taking' part much more than the 'wearing' part."

"That's always the part that's more fun, but the anticipation makes it better, don't you agree?" Ed nodded; every cell in his body thanked for what they just did. "And… wearing that babydoll wasn't that bad, wasn't it?"

"Well…" Ed started, feeling his face turning red yet again; he couldn't really deny it. There was something exciting, despite all his protest, in wearing that lacy thing. Not because he enjoyed wearing women's clothing – no, not at all, he liked his shirt and pants a lot more, and being naked had no competition at all. However, the look on Roy's face the moment he finally dropped his masks… that was priceless.

"It wasn't the worst thing in the world, I suppose," he finally said, and immediately regretted it when he saw the mischievous look on Roy's face. "What?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. I was just thinking… maybe next time you could wear a –"

Ed's eyes went wide with shock. Did he really expect him to go with something like this again? Sure, the fabric felt nice and he _did_ enjoy the stare Roy was giving him, and that without even mentioning the awesome sex. But he wasn't going to go through that kind of humiliation again. He moved, smacking Roy and pushing him so he fell on his back. Ed got only more annoyed when the man laughed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO _HEAR_ ABOUT IT!" he yelled at him, which only caused Roy to laugh harder.

"Come on, Ed! You have to admit it was amusing!"

"NO FUCKING WAY IN THE WORLD!"

"Oh but you looked so cute in that!" Roy rolled back to face Ed, a broad, diverted smile on his face. "Please, Ed, you didn't even listen! I'm not saying that I want you to wear anything _now_, and not even in the near future, but just… someday! Come on, won't you do it? For me?"

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roy actually wanted him to go through all that again, and he was saying 'please' and looking at him with such hopeful eyes that his heart melted, along with his anger. "Argh. Whatever. I'm _not _promising anything, but maybe, and just _maybe_, Roy, I might _consider_ the idea if you ask nicely. Now shut up and hold me, you idiot."

Ed immediately regretted his reluctant agreement when he saw the smug smirk on Roy's lips, but it was too late to take it back. The bastard was too devious to let him withdraw from it, and he knew that now he'd take him by his words. Well, there was nothing to be done about it.

"As you wish, love," Roy said, and Ed pouted in annoyance as he felt Roy's strong arms wrapping him in their warm embrace. He moved closer until his nose touched Roy's chest and he nuzzled at it. He was already too used to his lover's dumb pet names, now only sulking a little at them but it was long ago that he gave up the fight to prevent Roy from using them. He let out an annoyed breath, and then looked up at Roy, ending up with seeing mostly his chin.

"Fine." He said, drawing Roy's attention and he lowered his gaze to him, and his short black hair tickled Ed's face. He ignored it. "But you know how this works. Equivalent Exchange. Now I have the right to demand that you wear something of _my_ choosing."

Roy smiled, and lowered his head a little to plant a kiss on Ed's head. "You know I'm always open to new ideas, _unlike someone_," he let out a short laugh before putting his head comfortably on the pillow and holding Ed close. "I owe you one. Equivalent Exchange."

And with that, they fell into a comfortable silence, Roy probably dwelling on that hideous thing he made Ed wear, and Ed planning his revenge.


	2. Having Kids

_**A/N: **OMG I can't believe I actually wrote this thing yeah so sorry... but I saw the prompt and I just couldn't **not** write it!_

* * *

**Title: Having Kids**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Language, hints of MPreg

Written for **mangacrack**'s prompt: _someone who can't have children and is upset about the ruckus that they make when it comes to male pregnancy _on LJ

_._

_._

"That's unfair," Ed ranted. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed in fury and his entire aura tell everyone to step away. Everyone, but Roy.

The older man let out a tired sigh. "Of course it is, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"See? _That_'s where you're wrong!" His hands went unfold, instead his right hand pointing at Roy in blame. "I can do _whatever_ I want about it, if you'd just stop being an ass and listen!"

"Ed, I've been listening to you for _five years_ already, don't you think it's about time you listen to _me_ for a change? What if – "

"Of course not!" Ed cut Roy's words, not really caring about what he said afterwards. Five years have passed since he retrieved Al's body from the gate; five years since that bastard Mustang decided to make a move at him, five years since Ed gave in to his former-colonel's request for a chance, and he hadn't regretted it once. Not even at their constant fighting. How on Earth they survived so long was beyond him, but the truth was that they were dating for five years exclusively, and were already technically married, even if the law didn't approve.

Roy's calm posture was cracking, and Ed could see the lines of anger in his features. This was going to become an all-out lover's quarrel. Oh well. Their neighbors were already used to that. "Let's leave all the creepiness out, and let's leave out also the fact that everyone's going to go _insane_ if we do something like that, and think rationally about it for a second. We both know that what you're asking for is _human transmutation_, and we _both_ know _painfully_ well what the consequences are! Even if it was legal – heck, even if it was _possible_, I still wouldn't like to risk either of us! There are other options, Ed!"

"Yeah, but they fuckin' suck! I don't wanna ask for favors! And since when do you care about what people think? If you cared you wouldn't be _marrying_ me!"

Roy let out an annoyed groan. Twenty five years old, and Fullmetal was still as stubborn as he'd been when he was fifteen. "I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that has _nothing_ to do with whatever people think or whether or not you can conceive! If I wanted a child I would've dated a _woman_ instead of an annoying brat like you!"

"Oh, so now you regret that you're with me? Think you could be better off with Hawkeye or something? Is that it?"

Roy gulped. He didn't mean it to go there, as he knew how dangerous it could be. Ed could be scary when he wanted, and it was even worse when it came to his insecurities, even though Roy did his best to show him every single day how much he loved him in every way possible.

"_No_, Ed, that's _not_ what I meant and you know that, but really, if you want to have children so much we can just adopt or something! No need to transmute you a uterus! Just think rationally for a second! Even if we succeeded, how do you think people will look at you when you walk down the street? You hated it when you had automail and that is fairly easy to hide. A pregnancy belly is impossible to conceal."

"Having a baby is not like missing an arm! There's nothing to be ashamed about it!"

"Yes, well, both things will come from the same mistake. _I'm not going to perform human transmutation for this_. End of story." Roy's voice was definite, but of course Ed couldn't just accept it.

"How else are you planning to get me pregnant? Can't bear kids if I ain't have a uterus! I would've done it myself, but, you know, can't do alchemy anymore and all that."

"You're going to have to settle for the other options you have."

"But I want to have a baby. _Your_ baby."

"And I want to be able to have _one_ quiet night with you but you don't see _me_ complaining. Just suck it up. If you want it to have my genes then I can get it done, if you want it to have yours then go for it, and I don't even mind we have _two_ if that'd make you happy, but these are the only options you have, Edward."

"I don't like them." Roy was actually relieved at the tone Ed was using now. He still wasn't calm, that much was clear, and he was definitely not happy with the conclusion, but at least he seemed to accept the fact it simply wasn't going to be possible.

"Life's a bitch. Beside, you'd look awful if you were fat. You'd have to give up on sex for, like, five months," Roy watched with amusement as Ed's faced turned red – but not angry red as it was embarrassment red - and let out a short chuckle. "Not to mention morning sickness, mood swings – as if you're not unstable enough already – and weird cravings. Really, you're better off without it. We can go and see what options we have tomorrow morning, okay? For now let's just leave the subject alone."

Ed 'humph'ed in annoyance, but Roy knew that he managed to convince him. If nothing else, threatening him with no bedroom fun was always the best way to get the young man to do whatever Roy wanted him to, and five months were really, really long time. Truth was, even if it was possible and Ed would have been carrying their joined child, Roy wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him for too long. But Ed didn't need to know that. At least he somehow managed to avoid making Ed storm out and spend the night in his brother's flat.

He sighed, and walked towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"


	3. Bright and Clear

_**A/N:** So here's another one... super short, sorry. Was, yet again, written for a prompt. Before I post this one, beware! Spoilers to the end of the Brotherhood anime and the original Manga's ending._

_Have fun!_

* * *

**Title: Bright and Clear**

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** None (OMG)

**Genre:** General

**Warnings:** None

Written for **Evil Little Dog**'s prompt: _Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang, Being blind wasn't going to stop him _on LJ

.

.

The moment he realized he couldn't see had been the most terrifying in his life. Not because he would miss seeing so much; his eyes have witnessed horrible things, some of which were performed by his own eyes. He'd actually love to be free of the obligation to look the world in the eye and face all his sins. There were so many... Way too many. But no; he was afraid because the last thing Roy Mustang wanted to feel was helplessness, and without his eyesight how could he be of any use to anyone in his current state.

But Roy wasn't a quitter, and he won't give up so easily. It didn't take him longer than moments to realize that he couldn't let his blindness make him useless, and thankfully, Hawkeye was there for him. Together with her, he could still fight. He could still use his skills, using her as his eyes, because Roy Mustang wasn't the kind of man who would let a minor detail such as the loss of his eyesight stop him.

He believed that when they fought that creature, the father of all Homonculus, the monster that declared itself God, and he kept believing that after it all ended. He was dragged to the hospital for all his wounds to be taken care of, but he didn't mind that. The Fuhrer was dead, and the country needed a new leader. Someone who could see for their future to make it a better place to live in; he truly believed he was the best choice. He would make Amestris a democracy and give the people the peace they deserved and never got. He'd make it up for the people of Ishval, and everyone who lost so much in the name of power, by those who didn't deserve it.

The fact that he couldn't see meant nothing, because his mind was still sharp as a blade, and the future was clearer than ever.


	4. Rays of Light

_**A/N:** Yet another one. Thanks guys for the comments on the previous chapters! I enjoyed writing it very, very much and I'm glad I have awesome people to share shit like that with._

_The idea for this one came on the last day of the semester, when me and my friend were laying on the grass and suddenly started talking about Ed's automail, and then started to wonder what happens if he moves in his sleep..._

_On the last class of that day, this piece had been born._

_**Hope you'll like it!**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

**Title: Rays of Light**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance/humor

**Warnings:** Language, hints of sexual activities

.

.

Roy lay awake in bed. His eyes wanted to close, his eyelids so heavy he thought they might sink his eyes into their holes, and every muscle wanted to slip into slumber, but he couldn't sleep. Not because he didn't want to; hell, there was nothing he wanted more than drift into the safe world of dreamland. He would have, if it wasn't for the man sleeping soundly next to him.

It wasn't just because he was snoring. Roy was a soldier, a man of war – he'd slept in much worse noise than the sounds produced by a misshaped nose trying to suck air inside. It even wasn't because of the long, blond hairs that tickled him and kept brushing against his skin no matter how many times he pushed them away; after all, he had already spent nights with sand tangled in his hair and grazing his skin, and he had spent countless nights sleeping next to girls. Girls tended to have long hair that had exactly the same effect; maybe a little bit softer, which only made it more annoying.

No, the problem with the boy sleeping next to him now wasn't the noise he was making trying to breathe, and it wasn't his long hair, but his arm and leg. Not that Roy had any problem with the fact that Ed had automail; he accepted him the way he was, loved him with every little imperfection his body held as well as the larger imperfections. He loved his body, every inch of it, including the metallic parts of it. Otherwise he wouldn't have been with him, but turned him down when he first came into his life in a storm. He had many good reasons to, after all – anything more than professional relationship with a subordinate was illegal, and wrong, and that's even before mentioning the fact that he was a male and underage.

But love was blind, and ageless, and his heart didn't care that Ed was only sixteen and he couldn't care less about the fact that he worked under him. It was all very simple as far as his emotions went: that one time five weeks ago that they fought and got dangerously close enough to hit each other the boy closed the distance and kissed him fully on his lips instead of punching him he couldn't do anything but simply kiss him back and pull him close, his body throbbing with happiness that it was finally getting what it wanted for so long, and he simply took him then and there. Since then, it happened many times; whether they were in the office, in his house, there was even once in the dorms' shower; but tonight was the first time stayed the night and, while Roy wanted him there, he regretted the moment.

The blonde was, apparently, as wild and violent in his sleep as he was in every other aspect in life. He tossed and turned and kicked and flung his arms, spreading as much as his little body could and leaving Roy no room at all. Now, he wouldn't mind it that much, really, he could deal with a lot and still manage to sleep, but Ed's automail, apparently, wasn't very fun to be hit with. While Edward fell asleep almost immediately after their shared shower, for Roy it was a completely different story. Every time he thought he finally might be able to drift into slumber, Ed's unconscious movements prevented him by sending a metallic blow to his ribs, or shoulders, and one time even his nose, and he had to admit – despite his size, the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't weak. Not even a tiny bit so.

He tried to move to the other side of the bed, and lie instead on the boy's left size, but that did not remedy his situation at all, as now he was vulnerable to kicks from a very strong still leg, and after it one time almost hit him in a very, very delicate place he preferred to remain unharmed he moved back to the other side, deciding that the risk of having his nose broken was better than getting an accidental kneeing in his crotch.

All kinds of thoughts ran through his head as he lay awake. They became more and more confused as the hours ticked by. He'd come up with a dozen of ways to become a Fuhrer and solve the Ishval situation, at the same time thinking how uncomfortable his bed had become and started considering buying a new mattress, and decided that he should find himself a hobby that doesn't involve fire. Like flowers, or painting, and it was never too late to learn how to play an instrument. He had to actively stop himself from laughing and waking Ed up; what a silly idea. He then drifted to thinking about other stuff – like the fact that Ed was sleeping there next to him and how strange it was; he'd never expected himself to end up with someone who was almost half his age, young enough to be his son and not even legal yet – or at all, considering he was his subordinate. He thought how strange it was that it didn't feel strange at all, but natural and _right_ even though it was almost daybreak and he was lying awake and tired like he hadn't been since the Ishval war, waiting to receive a blow from the sleeping blonde next to him any second. Then he realized that he hadn't moved in a while and he glanced at him, seeing his peaceful face drown in sleep. His chest was rising and falling with each breath. He couldn't help but smile, wondering how come that the broken kid he found at the Rockbells' house turned into such a perfect young man, and how come he chose to be with _him_ out of all people.

"Get up already, lazy ass, I made you breakfast."

Roy blinked his eyes open when Ed's voice tore him from his blissful sleeping state, finding the task incredibly more difficult than every other morning. He didn't even realize he was finally able to drift into sleep, the last thing he remembered before darkness wrapped him in its arms was the faint rays of dawn penetrating the room, the faint light shining on Ed's blonde hair and making it shimmer like gold.

He felt as if he almost didn't sleep, and a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand proved him right: it was about nine in the morning. Definitely not an hour to be awake at, not on a Sunday and definitely not when he could swear he was still awake when the clock stroke five. He moaned, and pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block the sunlight from his eyes and Edward's demanding presence from his consciousness, only for a little while longer.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going to let the food I made you go cold while you go back to being the indolent bastard you're always." A devilish movement tore the blanket from Roy's hold, exposing him to the cruel world of morning and a too-awake Ed.

"Come on, let me sleep! It's a weekend!"

"But I made you breakfast. I never do that, so you better get up and enjoy it!"

Roy finally managed to lift his face from the pillow, groaning as the light from the open curtains hit his face full force. He looked up to see a rather irritated Ed standing just over him, a rather large tray held in his hands. He blinked for a moment, not believing what he was seeing: there really was food on that tray. A plate with several, still steaming, French Toasts, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bowl that contained something white that Roy suspected was sugar resting next to the plate. There was another bowl with strawberries, and two tall glasses with what seemed to be orange juice. Roy didn't even have half of the ingredients for such a breakfast in his house. He frowned at the sight, confused.

"Where did you get all that from?" he managed to ask, not surprised that his voice came out sleep covered and husky, but he didn't mean the slightly annoyed hue that lined it as well. He forced himself to sit up.

"Spent the last hour growing and preparing everything with alchemy. Where do you think I got all of that? I went to the supermarket while you were still in the process of your beauty sleep."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to get annoyed at his lover. "I don't do _beauty sleeping_, Ed, just trying to get at least _some_ napping time."

"You've had all of the goddamned night for that," Ed answered, and finally sat down next to him, placing the tray on the sheets between them. The clean freak inside Roy screamed at the action, but he really was too tired to do anything about it.

"I _would_ have had the entire night if you could keep your automail limbs to yourself and not constantly hit me with them," he answered in an irritated voice, and reached to grab one of the fried bread pieces. He barely lifted it off the plate before Ed's flesh hand slapped him and caused him to drop it. He looked at the blonde angrily. "What was that for?"

"I _don't_ move in my sleep," he said, his tone indicating that the blame offended him. "And you didn't say thank you."

"Like hell you don't move in your sleep, Ed, I don't think I had so many bruises when I was first training in the military academy and they made us run of tough train and I slipped over a rock and rolled on the gravel for the next ten feet!"

"I. Don't. Move – "

"Here! Watch!" Roy, annoyed by Ed's denial, outstretched his arm in front of the boy's eyes, forcing him to look at the several bruise marks that now decorated it. And those weren't even the worse ones.

"That could be just because of last night! I wasn't really holding back you know – "

"It was because of last night all right, but, Ed, those weren't caused by sex, but by your constant slapping and punching while asleep."

"How do you know?" Ed glared at him stubbornly. God, sometimes it really got on his nerves that despite everything, Edward really was only sixteen years old.

Roy took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, trying to calm himself down. Lucky he didn't have his gloves on, otherwise he wasn't sure he won't burn the boy's hair to crisps. That would be a shame though, he really loved his hair.

"Because I was _awake_ and trying to _dodge_ it all night, that's why."

Ed kept glaring at him, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but just couldn't find _what_ to say. "Well – uh – fine! I'm sorry, but it's not like I can control it when I'm sleeping," he said eventually, breaking down under the pressure of being left with no more excuses. They were staring at each other, both annoyed, for a short moment before Ed tore his gaze from Roy's and looked down at his bruised arm instead. "I had no idea I'm moving so much," he admitted.

"And I had no idea a person can punch so hard while asleep. I know you're strong, but hell, shouldn't sleep, like, dull it or something?"

Ed let out a chuckle, and the atmosphere between them was no longer heavy and loaded but light and amused. He reached for the plate, grabbing the toast Roy was reaching for earlier. "It did. If I was hitting you full force with my automail you wouldn't have an arm now. Do you want sugar or chocolate syrup on it?" he asked.

That question adjourned the conversation about Roy's hurt arm and Ed's sleep fighting, and Roy didn't feel like continuing this. "Syrup, please," he answered, watching as Ed grabbed the dark bottle and poured its contents onto the fried bread before handing it to Roy. "Thank you," he said as he took it from him.

"Don't get used to it," Ed muttered, grabbing a piece of French Toast for himself and pouring chocolate syrup on that one too. "I was feeling generous today. Also, you're cleaning the kitchen, because I made the food."

Roy stopped mid bite to look at Ed. He looked like he was trying to fight back a smirk, and a spark of pure evilness played at his amber eyes. Roy could only assume what kind of mess the boy have made from his kitchen, seeing burnt objects around the stove and flour everywhere in his imagination. That would be so like Ed, to do something nice like getting him breakfast to bed but destroying his house in the process. Well, at least he was trying.

"Fine, but only if you let me sleep for a few more hours when I'm done."

"No problem, I got this thing I want to research anyway, think I found a new lead about getting Al his body back yesterday before you forced me out of the library."

"Wasn't that book none-rental?"

"So what? I needed it. It's on your living room table, waiting for me. So when we're done here, I'll go to be useful and you spend your time being a worthless lazy ass you always are."

Roy swallowed the remaining of his bread, almost choking on it when he heard Ed's last words. "I wouldn't be wasting my time sleeping now if you would've let me sleep at night!" he raged, grabbing a strawberry and pointedly dipping it in the bowl of sugar before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Fine, fine! I said I was sorry! Not like I could control it. I'll _try_," Ed added, probably feeling the pressure of Roy's glare. "Just eat, okay? I'll clean the kitchen. _This time_, just so you can get your precious sleep. Is it really tasty like that?" he asked when Roy grabbed another strawberry and dipped it in the sugar.

"Go ahead, try," Roy answered, as if they didn't almost yell at each other just a moment earlier. He tapped the strawberry on the edge of the bowl a few times, just to make sure it won't get sugar grains on his bed, before reaching out towards Ed's mouth and placing it just at his lips. The blonde took a hesitant bite, as if he didn't trust Roy, but the moment he chewed on it and tasted the sweetness of the strawberry with the sugar his eyes went wide and they were lit with delight.

"That's fucking good!" he called, his surprise audible.

"I know. Genius, isn't it?" Roy agreed, and grabbed another strawberry, this time for himself.

He could suffer the inconvenience of Ed's movements. He was sure he'll find a way to reduce it to minimum – maybe exhaust him before letting him sleep. The thought brought a smile to his face, and he could see Ed's questioning look, incredibly adorable and sexy with a strawberry stuck between his lips.

"Nothing," he muttered, and bit on his strawberry. Yes, he could definitely live that way.


	5. Crash

**Title: Crash**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Language

.

.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, asshole!"

It didn't matter that it was _his_ fault. It didn't matter that he crashed into the other man on purpose. The only thing that mattered was making him feel the pain he was inflicting on Ed. It didn't matter for the blonde that the man probably wasn't even aware of it, that it was all in his head. Facts were facts, and the one god he believed him was Equivalent Exchange, and if the world didn't even the scales, then he was going to do it for it.

Besides, intentionally bumping into him only meant he'd get to touch him again.

He could remember the first time they touched and his body went on fire: back when he was still only fourteen, a stubborn child with a mission that kept him up until the small hours of the night. It was on one of those days, when he thought he was so close to finding something that he didn't care the clock was ticking and he kept reading until he noticed the faint morning light burst through the window of the military dorms and Alphonse yelled at him for staying up all night again. He didn't really care, back then – sleeping at night was for the weak. Why spend the blessed, quiet hours of the night on it when he could sleep on trains and survive on the endless supply of coffee the office was providing? It was on that morning, when he tiredly reached for the boiled water pot, not really looking what he was doing, that the bastard held on his hand and called out a warning, preventing him from burning his flesh on the hot stove. He looked up and saw the worried eyes staring at him, and suddenly his insides flipped over inside his stomach and he pulled his hand back, confused at what he felt and angry at the other man for making him feel that way. He remembered thinking it wasn't normal, and that wasn't the way things were supposed to go, but more than that he could clearly still see the mocking smirk on these lips, and then they moved and produced a no-less mocking voice. "Be careful, Fullmetal, or you might have to ask that friend of yours to make you some extra fingers when she fixes your arm again." Why the hell was he feeling that way? Why was his throat so sour he couldn't bring himself to speak back? And why, for fuck's sake, was the only thing he wanted to do was touch him again?

He understood that eventually, and was fighting himself at first. But it was useless, and during the last three years he learned to accept that, and to accept the fact it will forever remain one sided. So he settled on casual touches that he made sure looked like accidents.

Like this time he crashed into him in the hallway.

"You should sometimes lift your face from your books, Fullmetal," he said in return, in the same mocking voice he used that first time, and every time they collided ever since.

"Some of us have no time to play around, bastard," he snapped back, and walked away. He did it every time; forcing himself to stay there long enough just so it won't look like he was running away before finally allowing himself to escape. He had no idea what he might do if he remained there so long he'd lose control, but he knew it was a bad idea to test that option.


	6. The Kama Sutra

_**A/N:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah so well I was browsing around Comment Fic on LJ and the theme of the day was books and then I came across this prompt and I was like... hell it was just a movie that ran through my head and I just had to write it down! I didn't care how tired I was (and fuck my brain wanted to explode because of lack of sleep) I just HAD to and this is the result..._

_Well I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

**Title: The Kama Sutra**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warnings:** Language, sexual themes

Written for **nochick_fics**'s prompt: Roy/Ed, _The Kama Sutra_on LJ

.

.

"Ugh – no –just move your leg over there – "

"Ed, will you just tell me what you're trying to do so I can help you and we can get this over with?"

Roy knew his voice came out too rough and snarky, but this had been going on for a while now. He was excited, at first; he considered himself adventurous and innovative, especially in situations like this, but this was way over the top. He had no idea what Ed was trying to do but he was pretty sure it wasn't even physically possible.

"No – I said move your goddamned leg over _there_, if you just did as I told you it wouldn't be so difficult!"

Roy groaned, annoyed and frustrated. "Where?"

"There – oh crap are you like retarded? Here – " Ed moved, bending to reach Roy's leg. The mismatching hands held him, and he felt him trying to pull his leg, and he tried to let him, he really did – until his muscles started complaining, and then Ed kept pulling a little farther and was twisting his leg in an awkward way that did more than just stretch him a little too much and it _hurt_. He let out a yelp and immediately pulled his leg back.

"Ouch! That _hurt_!"

"If you _tried_ a little bit harder then maybe – "

"No, Ed, I _could_ be a little bit harder if you _stopped_ for a minute, fuck, what are you trying to do?! Break my tendon?!"

"NO!" The younger alchemist's voice was just as frustrated as Roy felt. He was startled when he felt Ed's weight leaving him and for a moment he stopped concentrating on the pain in his muscle and looked up. "I was just – I just wanted to try something new… I'm sorry, alright? I just found this book in your study –"

"Book?" Now Roy was a little confused. What exactly was Ed talking about? What did a book he found in his study had anything to do with what they were doing – or trying to do, at least – here? He blinked, and then settled his eyes on Ed. He was sitting, his knees up and his arms around them and his head rested on top, facing the other way. He saw the fall of blond hair on well built, even if scarred, pefect naked shoulders.. He frowned upon Ed's next words.

"Yeah. Uh… I think it was… 'Kama Sutra' or something like that? Fuck I don't know it was about sex and I thought – "

"_That_ book? It's not just _in my _study it's hidden behind everything else along with my porn. Why were you looking through my porn?" Roy asked, prompting himself up in his elbows for a better look at his lover. His question wasn't mad, but curious. He didn't really mind Ed finding out about his adult books, he wasn't a child anymore and they shared more than that, and done much more. He wasn't ashamed of it, either – he was a grown man and he was allowed to have whatever kind of magazines or books he wanted. But he did know what his porn was about – all girls. Not exactly Ed's cup of tea, as far as he knew. "I don't even think there's anything in there to fit – "

"I wasn't looking there because I wanted to – urgh – you know!" Roy almost chuckled at the adorable, red hue that adorned the young man's cheeks now. "I just noticed something hiding behind all the books and got curious so I moved everything and found it so I looked through. I just wanted to know what kind of stuff you like!"

"Porn won't tell you anything about that, it's all just pictures and unrealistic things. It's not meant to give you an idea about, well, anything, actually."

"Well how was I supposed to know that? I never had porn. No, really," Ed snapped, adding the last part after he glanced at Roy – probably noticing the doubting look on Roy's face. "I swear! Where would I even get it from? I was underage and then I had you. I don't need stuff like that if I have you with me."

"Wait," Roy said, realizing his lover wasn't just saying that because he was embarrassed or ashamed but because it was the truth. "So what did you do when you just had to masturbate – no, don't even try to deny," he added with an amused smile, noticing the blush flourishing on Ed's face and his mouth opening to protest. "I was a teenager once too, remember? I know how it's like. Won't get much better, by the way."

The red on Edward's face turned into deep crimson and he looked away stubbornly. "Well – I just, like, thought about you."

Roy's eyebrows rose at that, and his chest was filled with a warm feeling. It wasn't that he didn't know by now that Ed liked him for a while before either of them had the balls to do something about that mutual attraction, but hearing that he was the main character – if not the only one – in Ed's sex-hazed fantasies was nice. Not because it was a pat to his ego – but because he felt the same and was glad to know that he really was the only one Ed wanted, despite the age difference and their constant arguing. He lifted himself from his lying position on the bed, sitting up and placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "That's sweet."

"No it's not! I – it's just the truth."

Roy chuckled softly. "I know. So now, really, why did you feel like you needed to know what I like? You already know that. I always tell you how much I enjoy what you do. You're very good at it."

The older man wasn't expecting the way Ed curled farther into himself, burying his face in the gap between his knees again.

"I just – well, you have so much more experience than me and I was afraid I was boring you and that you'll get tired of me and– "

Hearing that, Roy closed the distance remaining between him and Ed and wrapped his own arms around Ed, gently tracing the place where his automail connected to his shoulder. "Get tired of you?" He asked softly, and the tone of disbelief was more than just audible. "Ed," he continued, and moved to sit just behind the younger man, still holding him in his arms. "I'll never get tired of you." He drew a little closer, leaning in to kiss his neck. "You're exciting," he moved to kiss his earlobe, "and special," he now kissed his jaw line, "and incredibly sexy. You'll never bore me. You annoy me too much, and, seriously, you're too insane for us to need any kind of book about sex to make it more interesting."

"Asshole." But Roy could feel the muscles in his lover's face moving as he smiled as well as hear it in his voice despite the insult. "You promise?" He felt him relaxing in his hold, not yet as calm as he wanted him to be, but it was a progress.

Roy smiled, and kissed his jaw again. "Of course I promise. I love you. Now can we _please_ finish what we started… traditionally?"

Ed turned his face to look at him, an amused spark in his eyes. "Fucker, that's all you care about?"

"When you look like that and tease me for so long, yeah. Now, would you lie on your back and let me show you how much you excite me."

Ed did as he was told, unfolding himself and turning, his arms pulling Roy down with him as he leaned backwards on the bed. A devilish smirk adorned his face, and it was the sexiest thing Roy had ever seen.

* * *

_**A/N:** Fffffffff so this came out a lot fluffier than originally intended but I'm actually happy with this piece... What d'ya think?_


	7. Men

A/N: Oooooohhh this one was soooooo much fun to write!

* * *

**Title: Men**

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** (hints of) Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Humor

**Warnings:** Language

_Written for the prompt, Any, any, bees in a car on LJ_

_._

_._

It was a rather calm ride. That was notable, since a car containing both Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell and Roy Mustang – or, in fact, Edward Elric and anyone – would rarely be worthy of the adjective 'calm' or anything near it. Actually, until ten minutes ago, this ride wasn't any different. Just make one tiny short comment and the little blonde will blow out of his mind, yelling around that he wasn't near the size of an ant, and threatening to cut your throat in your sleep – or while you were awake, he made a point of the fact that he didn't mind fighting. This led to his friend, Winry, to tease him about how he never actually wins a fight against his little brother, and, actually, against her too. Roy couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, especially when Edward announced that he was only letting him win because he was a gentleman and didn't want to make a girl cry or his baby brother think he's a loser, and that only made him a better man.  
Roy then had to interfere, and make the argument stop by petting his lover on his head and promising him something tasty for dinner – which was a rather safe trick for cases like that. Worked like a magic every time.  
Then they drifted into a nice conversation about food and desserts, Winry suddenly remembering the apple pie she made and how she wanted Ed and Roy to taste it, because she wanted it to be perfect for Alphonse and if it wasn't, well, she'd have to start anew. That made them talk about how nice it was that Alphonse could enjoy the taste of food again, which led Roy to admitting he was happy for the brothers for having everything working out for them eventually – and that without even mentioning how fine everything ended up for him, being just a rank away from becoming the Fuhrer and getting Ed to be on his side, without the limitations of the military and maybe without his alchemy, but with all his passion and lively spirit.  
They sat in the calm, cozy atmosphere, when the most horrible thing happened. With his hands on the wheel and his mind mostly focused on the road, Roy wasn't the first one to spot the problem. It was the call of pure fear next to him on the passenger's seat that he was even aware that there was anything wrong.  
"A bee! OH MY GOD IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"  
Well, that was surely enough to get Roy's mind off the important task of driving, being both alarmed by the sudden scream and by his own fear of bees. Nasty little creatures, flying around, stinging with no reason – and add to that the fact that he was allergic, too. How could anyone not be terrified by them?

Before he could stop himself, he let out a shamefully girly scream of terror, turning the wheel wildly and almost getting the car to crash on a light post. Luckily, he managed to avoid it and more or less stabilize the car.  
"WATCH THE ROAD!" Came a scared, high-pitched scream from the backseat. It did nothing to calm him down.  
"I am! But where is it?! Is it near me?! Get it out of here!"  
"I don't know! It was just here! It could be fucking ANYWHERE!" Ed's panicked answer did nothing to help Roy's fear cease, and he once again turned the wheel dangerously.  
"Oh my God Roy it's just a bug! Please don't make such sudden movements!"  
"But it's a bee! In my car! Get it out! Get it out before it kills us!" Roy yelled back at Winry, and tried to avoid bumping into another street light, succeeding but drifting into the opposite lane instead. It was sheer luck that he didn't collide with anyone, yet. Cars horned all around them, and he found it almost impossible to control the vehicle, being pushed around by gravity at all the turnings of the car from left to right as he fought for control while he himself was held by the deepest fear.  
"I see it! Roy it's just near your ear! Don't move!" Unfortunately, Ed's order only made him panic more and he ducked, letting out another scream – that blended with the other two as the car kept sliding dangerously over the road. "Ahhh no now it's near my knee! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!"  
"Oh I can't believe I'm stuck with you two!" Winry called somewhere in the back, but Roy was too busy glancing between the road and Ed as he watched the bee with terrified stare to pay attention to her – or to the fact that she was reaching from the side to grab the wheel. He let go of it when he felt the control taken away from him, using his hands instead to wave about and trying to get the devilish insect out of the window – or to its doom. "GRAB THE GODDAMNED WHEEL, ROY, I CAN'T DRIVE LIKE THIS!" Winry's screech stirred him into something like action and he took the wheel again. She left the wheel started giving him orders, like watching the road and making sure he doesn't collide with anything and he gladly obeyed. It was so much easier to follow orders than to think for himself, he almost forgot that.  
"Ed, stop moving so much!" Roy could see, from the corner of his eye, Ed's terrified stare as he froze, and Winry reached forward. He shook with fear when she sent her hand forward, shooing the bee that, thankfully (or not, Roy wasn't sure if this situation was really so much better) flew towards the backseat, and a few terrifying seconds later he heard the window being closed and Winry letting out an annoyed huff.  
"There, it's outside. You two are happy now?" she asked, obviously mocking and irritated. Roy didn't know about Ed, but his own heartbeat was racing and he was breathing heavily; however, he at least managed to look where he was driving now.  
"Are you sure it's not going to come back inside?" Ed's voice wasn't exactly calm – it was shaky and fearful, but at least he wasn't screaming anymore.  
"We passed it already. Thankfully, Ed, bees aren't as fast as cars, so now you two pussies are safe. And to think that just a few minutes ago you claimed you're a man. Sheesh. Men don't need a girl to scare a bee away from them."  
"Shut up. Bees are scary," Ed said sulkily, and Roy couldn't agree with him more. He didn't consider himself a wuss, but bees really were the tangible form of nightmares. He couldn't hold back a relieved sigh at the thought that the horrible creature was no longer in his car, and listened, without being able to add anything of his own, as another argument boiled up between Edward and Winry. He preferred that to bees flying around, threatening his life.


	8. Untitled

_**A/N:** This is something I've never done before. Usually, I despise writing first person POV, but my friend asked me the other day for Ed's description of Roy, and this is what came out. She said I should post it, and, frankly, I don't have anything else to post and it had been a while so here we are..._

_I know it's short and I know it's not my regular style but what the hell. It's fun messing around with new stuff, isn't it?_

_Enjoy!_

_XOXO_

* * *

**Title: Untitled**

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None

* * *

A lot of times people ask me about Roy. Like, people like Al, who – even though he does accept us – still can't figure out why. Or Winry, who barely knows him, or random people I meet and ask about my relationship and won't back off when I tell them it's none of their goddamned business. So I thought about it.

How would I describe him? He's an idiot, and an asshole. A manipulative asshole, mind you – probably that was how he got me to fancy him in first place, but whatever. I like him now, a lot, and if I'll be honest I'm not even sure I care if he manipulated me into it or not, right now that's my reality. He's strong – mentally and physically. He'd been through some rough shit in his life, you know, with the Ishval thing and all, but he stands through it all. Unlike me. I needed him to get back on my feet after what happened, and – and don't you dare tell this to him – and even afterwards, when I was already in the army. I kept my shit together because I knew that if I broke down I'll have to face him and disappoint him, or, worse, let him see how really weak I am. Even before I wanted him to fuck my brains out, like I always knew I would. He withstands a lot. My bullshit, the brass' bullshit, Riza's bullshit – and still manages to be so peaceful and collected. I think that's the reason he's an officer – he's just so goddamn good at facing difficult situations and commanding over them that if he wasn't an officer it'd be a huge loss for the country.

And I say that as the worse subordinate who ever lived.

But even with all that, he's not cold. True, usually it looks like nothing gets to him – the bastard's so good with controlling his features, I wish I could too but I'm transparent like a goddamned glass – but it does. Everything anyone tells him, it never goes unnoticed. Whether it's a subordinate claims he's tired or sick or just needs a change or a higher up telling him he's not doing well enough, he always listens. Even if at first it looks like he ignores because he'll just change the subject or go back to his work (if he ever bothered lifting his nose from it), a while later you can find out he gives you a paid vacation so you can visit your family or whatever, or suddenly you can see him working extra hard or coming up with new ideas to improve the office.

But at home, like I said, none of that applies. The moment he shuts the door behind him and gets that awful blue jacket (that I secretly like because it goes so well with his dark hair and dark blue eyes. Makes him look so authoritative and sexy) off it's like he's a completely different person, like he divides himself in two: the cold hearted bastard of the office and the warm teddy bear he is when we're alone. Kinda creepy, but that's just Roy. I like how sometimes, if he comes back late and I'm already in bed, he crawls up to me and snuggles. I like snuggling with him, on his broad chest that always smells so nice – so much his special scent – and just cuddle. I'd hate to admit it, but cuddling with him always makes me feel so safe. Like nothing in the world can get to me. Sometimes, I get home after him, and then I always find him waiting for me, either in the middle of making a delicious dinner (sorry Winry, you have competition there) or just serving it, as if he didn't have a whole busy day at work. Makes me feel bad sometimes that I don't do stuff like that, but, first of all, I'm not sappy romantic like he is, and secondly, on the one time he let me get close to the kitchen I almost burnt the place down, and not to mention the food was inedible.

And that's pretty much it. A patronizing, smug bastard, and a fluffy, hopelessly romantic teddy bear. That's my Roy, and that's the way I love him.

But don't let him know I said I loved him. He'll use that as an excuse to go all sappy on me, and I hate that crap.

At least, I think I do.

* * *

_**A/N:** As always, reviews are welcomed, be them bad or good I wanna hear it all :)_


End file.
